


Look out, you idiot!

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: This is an modern take on my ocs Warley and Henry!





	Look out, you idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an modern take on my ocs Warley and Henry!

"Look out, you idiot!"

Warley looked up in time to jump out of the way of the flying football. He whipped around to see a large blond man and one of his friends walking over.

"Sorry." The blond said, stopping in front of Warley while the friend went to get the ball. "I threw it too hard."

Warley nodded once and looked over at the man's friend. He frowned at Warley like it was his fault he almost got hit. "Well, look where you're throwing next time." He had to keep some of his pride.

He had been reading, his nose in his book as he walked down the street. The blond man was still standing by him. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Henry." He gave him a winning smile which made Warley raise his brows.

"Warley." He took a step around Henry. "Well, bye." He looked at his book again but didn't get to read a word.

"Wanna hang out? We're pretty much done playing." He looked over to Henry.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Why not indeed." He gave Henry a small smile.


End file.
